slycooperfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:CaroNf
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Plantilla:InfoboxPersonaje. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog del staff) 15:47 15 may 2016 (UTC) Interlanguage wiki links Hey, it's Teenbat from the English Wiki. I just wanted to let you know that this wiki is connected to the three other wikis now. I'll explain it in case you don't know how it works (I didn't know until just recently). You simply put links at the bottom of each page and the articles will connect. For example, on Sly Cooper Wiki you would have en: for English, de: for German (Deutsch), and fr: for French. On other pages, such as Latronius Mapachibus, you'll have to type out the name of the article, like en:Thievius Raccoonus, de:Das Buch des Meisterdiebs and fr:Volus Ratonus. If you have any questions I'll try to help as much as I can. -Teenbat, Sly Cooper Wiki bureaucrat (talk ¤ ) 02:28 18 may 2016 (UTC) Respuesta Thanks for the information link=Usuario_discusión:CaroNf|70pxFreeze 02:35 18 may 2016 (UTC) 'Hola' De nada, y en respuesta a tus preguntas: *La portada esta mas que buena agradesco supieras como hacerla, le da un toque unico y mas alegre que la wiki. *Las planillas no se, se sabra. PD: No se que son XD. *Las categorias estan un poco desordenadas pero ya se solucionara con el tiempo. *Faltan muchisimos articulos pero paciencia. Y para finalizar voy a decirte que haces un buen trabajo. Nos vemos. Ok, no sabia eso mil diculpas. Esta bien acabo de pasar por la wiki inglesa, si quieres que edite los articulos de esa manera esta bien, es que me parece algo aburrida, pero esta bien. '¿A cual de todas te refieres? XD' Lamento cometer el error de crear una pagina que ya existia la busqué y no apareció, perdón XD. Si te refieres a las secciones no te preocupes ya que yo las organizo de esa manera desde que entré a wikia ya que vi que era aceptada. Y si es por la forma de las infobox y su en vez de usar Enter La del doctor M, si podes encontrarla, yo habia creado la pagina y le habia puesto una imagen mas colorida que la que vos usaste, te lo digo para que puedas diferenciarlas. PD; Aca el link Dr. M y Dr M Entre y Es porque pensé que se vería mejor para la version movil y la de computador. Estuve colocando los links interwikis ya que es posible obtener una alianza con la wiki inglesa, eso me dijo el burocrata Teenbat, eso nos sirve mucho para facilitar la adaptación (no traducción) de contenidos. Creo que debemos organizarnos mas :B Hola buenas tardes, solo quiero informar que esta wiki tiene que ser una traduccion de la original que es en ingles y que los articulos de los juegos tienen que ser en ingles tambien y no es en español porque asi en el original, Gracias Perdona pero difiero de eso, las wikis son independientes Los nombres en español que se encuentran confirmados deben de permanecer en español ya que despues de todo la wiki es en español :P En caso de personajes exclusivos de los comics como Mrs. Puffin si se conserva ya que no tuvo traducción, por otra parte los que si tienen traducción confirmada. No quiero poner de cabeza la wiki ni llevarte la contraria en todo. Los videojuegos tienen su versión en castellano así como en varios idiomas, esos nombres están confirmados (No quiero meter a Santa Wikipedia pero allí sin titulo confirmado el articulo permanecería en su idioma nativo) En cuanto a los articulos si se puede tomar la información en ingles, nunca dije que teníamos que sacarla de la nada XD Si esta muy bien yo no la veo tan mal, estan bien. PD; Yo nunca dije que queria que esta wiki se pareciera a la inglesa, es mas hay que tener diferencias que por cierto ya tenemos. ¿Pero no anda bien la plantilla Esbozo? Mensaje 1 Hola! solo queria decir que si queres agregar una planilla, una muy buena seria la del dialogo o cita al inicio de cada pagina de personajes. Perdon por lo de citas, agradezco que lo hayas creado es que ya que me preguntabas y que sabes de esas cosas, queria consultartelo. Y sobre las partes de los videojuegos solo creo que deberia ir por separado para que sea algo tipo la Historia '''que cuenta lo no "visto" en pleno juego algo asi como prehistoria y lo acontecido en los juegos, por separado para remarcar la diferencia, no se tal vez sea mejor como vos decis. En fin, yo solo intento hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance y disfruto mucho lo que crecio esta wiki, cuando llegue habia solo 4 articulos y apenas habia texto y nada mas, cree como hasta 51 y ahi llegaste y de a poco se bienen mas personas. ' 'Respuesta''' De acuerdo, pero podrías procurar por lo menos acordar un orden? Esta es mi propuesta en cuanto a los personajes: 1. Historia 2. Historia en los videojuegos 3. Caracteristicas 3.1. Apariencia 3.2. Personalidad 3.3. Habilidades 4. Relaciones 4.1. Cada personaje con el que tenga una relación destacable 5. Galería 6. Curiosidades o trivia Mensaje 2 (el tuyo) Bien, estoy de acuerdo entonces a partir de ahora voy a hacer ese orden, es verdad hay que ordenarse es mas ya estoy arreglando el orden, de a poco, faltan algunas de esas como las relaciones. ;) Disculpa te queria hacer una propuesta, es sobre los personajes de la pelicula, ¿Y si en vez de escribirlos asi?: Pelicula: Sly Cooper. Los escribimos asi: Sly Cooper (Pelicula) con un parentesis. Solo es una propuesta, es que creo que quedaria mejor con el perentesis que con los dos puntos. Rta Pues es temporal Sly Cooper (Película) es la página de la pelicula (mientras se confirma el nombre oficial), y escribí Película:Sly Cooper para referirme al personaje y evitar confusión aunque en ese punto tienes razón. Dejame las redirecciones y traslados porque la pagina ya existe y se podía formar un desastre XD Wooow la forma en la que mejoraste los infoboxes y el resto de la wiki me encanta, segui asi, te doy pulgar arriba.